clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ban
A ban is the most severe punishment that can be received in Club Penguin and Club Penguin Island for breaking any of the rules. The duration of a ban can range anywhere from 12 hours to a lifetime (meaning that the account is permanently disabled), depending on the severity of the infraction. If a player wants to create a new penguin with the same email address as a banned penguin, they will have to wait until the ban is lifted. Ban times/types Bans *'24 Hours': For swearing or inappropriate talk. *'72 Hours': For "attempted game manipulation", such as cheating or hacking. *'Forever': Caused by having multiple severe bans *'%Number% (Bug)': This ban is a bug for buying an item in the catalog. If a player/user buys an item, a message could occur. This ban does not lock you out of your account, it is just a technical bug. Others *'Warning' - A warning is issued to penguins who break the rules. The penguin will not be logged off or kicked out of the server. A popup will appear reminding the player of the rules. *'Mute a player' - Moderators can mute a player, if the need arises. That user can not enter any messages for a certain time period. *'Kick' - Moderators can kick players who are caught cheating or insulting others, but can return, with the advice not to do the same action, as it will most likely end on a ban. Reporting Players can help by reporting a rule breaker to the Moderators, but if the player suspected has not broken the rules, they will not be punished. If this was used on purpose, the player who falsely reported someone can also be banned in very rare instances when a Moderator sees them report an innocent penguin for fun. If you accidentally reported a penguin for the wrong reason, you can contact Club Penguin to make sure you don't get banned. To learn more about bans, terminations, and reporting, see the List of Club Penguin Rules. Trivia *After you get banned, you are taken to the Rules page. *Bans for swearing are commonly issued by sys, using the filters. *It is possible that users are banned by a glitch during the first hours after an update, due to the number of bugs that may be present. Most of the bugs are squashed and users who were affected get unbanned, and they're usually given coins or a 1 week membership as compensation. Some examples include: **At the Music Jam 2011, the One Man Band would ban users for 72 hours for "Hacking Neck Layer". If you contacted support about the bug they would un-ban you and give you 5000 coins as compensation. **When the Puffle Party 2012 began, there was a glitch that banned anyone who danced. **When the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam (Music Jam 2012) began, anyone who entered the Epic Show Stadium was banned for 24 hours. **When the Monsters University Takeover first began, attempting to use the new party emoticons would result in a 72 hour ban for "Attempted game manipulation". **On the updating night of August 14, 2013, some penguins were banned for 72 hours for cheating. Before getting the message, some received the Connection was lost popup. *Previously, you would be kicked from the server, and receive a warning when swearing or sharing personal information. You would then be banned if you did it again. However, the warning has not been utilized as often lately, and some newer users were not given warnings and banned instantly for language. *As seen in PSA Mission 10: Waddle Squad, one of the plans for Herbert was to ban him from the island forever, possibly a reference to indefinite bans. Gallery Old bans Oldban2.png|The oldest appearance of an indefinite ban notice Old ban.png|An old appearance of an indefinite ban notice. This one does not have a Moderator badge and has an 'Okay' button that redirects the player to the Club Penguin homepage Current bans Online W0g2.png|The current kick notice Warning Ban.png|A warning for bad language RudeWord9.png|The current 24-hour ban notice Image (1).jpg|A ban for sharing personal information YouWereCaughtCheating72Hour.png|The current 72-hour ban notice Foreverban.png|The current banned forever notice On the Club Penguin App 24HrsBanCPApp.png|The current 24-hour ban notice for the app pt-br:Banimento Category:Miscellaneous